Phantom Ice and a Frozen Heart
by NinjaGhost1752
Summary: A small mistake can lead to devastating consequences. No one knows this as well as Danny after the events of TUE. Unfortunately, Danny still needs practice controlling his new ice powers. Set after Urban Jungle.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Danny Phantom franchise or Disney's movie Frozen. They belong to Butch Hartman and Disney respectively.**

 **Arthur's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! I noticed that there were a few fanfic writers who had tackled this subject already, but no one ever completed a DP in Frozen style story. This work was inspired by Frozen Heart by Gene Marshall and Frozen by The Great Azar. When I looked at the comparisons between Danny and Elsa, I liked the premise. I think that there were some great underlying themes surrounding these characters that were worth exploring. I started writing this a couple months after Frozen first came out, but I dropped the story for a while because I lost confidence in my writing. I am not a good writer, so I never had the confidence to publish this story until just recently. I want to become a better writer so constructed criticism is welcome, but, please, no flames.**

 **Chapter 1**

In a far-off realm known as the Far Frozen, in a dimension known as the ghost zone, a group of yeti ghosts prepares for training in the grand arena to hone their skills. It is a test of skill and strength as each warrior can only receive one hit at any point before they are eliminated from the fierce melee competition. An ominous yet tranquil sound resounds from the ghosts emerging onto the field and the crowd assembling in stands sing as one…

Born of cold 'nd brilliant light

And ectoplasm combining….

This icy force of light and night

Has a frozen heart worth mining

(The warriors of the Far Frozen took their positions in two parallel rows facing one another leaving about a twenty-foot space between each soldier on the left and each on the right)

So search your core, cold and clear

Fight for love and fight for fear

See the beauty sharp and clear

Split the ice apart!

And break the frozen heart

(Spectators along the side were cheering and chanting as the warriors charged Ectoplasmic and Cryoblasts. The warriors release the freezing, charged beams of energy at one another. The beams collide with tremendous force.)

Hyay! Ho! What your step! Let it go!

Hyay! Ho! What your step! Let it go!

Luminous!

Powerful!

Dangerous!

Cold!

Ice has a power, can't be controlled.

Stronger than one, Stronger than a host,

Stronger than one hundred ghosts!

Hyup!

(By this point, most of the warriors are steadily eliminated in the one-point-hit competition. One of the most skilled warriors, Ice Tooth, takes down another opponent, grazing his opponent's shoulder with a deadly dagger of ice.)

Born of cold 'nd brilliant light

And ectoplasm combining….

This icy force both foul and fair

Has a frozen heart worth mining!

(The competition is nearly done out of the original fifty ghosts only four remain in battle.)

So cut through the heart, cold and clear!

Fight for love and fight for fear!

There's power and there's a danger here

Split the ice apart!

(A tall specter known as Ice Tooth emerges victorious as he splits his final opponent Frozen Claw's staff apart with his ice blade. Ice Tooth knicks a small cut on Frozen Claw's jaw.)

Beware the frozen heart….

The crowd of yeti sings this song with reverence for the solemnness of battle, the thrill of victory, and the sorrow of the defeated. One legend among the Yeti says that it is a prophecy passed down long before the ghost king Pariah ever took the throne. Still, it is poetic with a good tune, so they sing away.

While the yeti has been awake for hours in the Ghost Zone, it is the break of dawn in the human world. In this world lies a strange being, a being who is half ghost and half human. Only his two best friends, Samantha (Sam) Manson and Tucker Foley we there to witness the accident that made him into the being he is today. His sister Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton and the other two like him know this. The Half-Breed, the Ghost Boy, the Halfa or whatever else he is called…lies asleep on his bed. His raven black hair and his closed, bag ridden, eyes are the only things visible. His name is Daniel (Danny) Fenton. Sometimes, Danny is known as the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. He lies asleep after a long night of ghost hunting completely unaware that in a few short hours his life will change forever.

And so our story begins….

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Jazz opens the door to Danny's bedroom and steps inside. She is completely hyper with built up excitement. Jazz can't help it, she is an early riser. When Jazz hears no reply from behind the door, she casually opens the door and makes her way into her brother's messy room.

"Danny. Psst." She shakes his shoulder. "Danny. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Danny cracks open an eye halfway and then turns over.

"Go back to bed Jazz."

"I can't. It's Saturday and the sun's up. You promised that we would have a sibling bonding day today." Danny had promised to spend more time with Jazz ever since he met his future self, but not so early in the morning. Jazz wants to let her little brother know that she loves him, but she also wants to somewhat secretly psychoanalyze him after the very long week he's had. Danny is occasionally full of teenage angst and depression at times from all of the ghost fighting. Spectra's depressing monologues don't help a bit. Jazz is training to become a psychologist, so she is attempting to act as her brother's personal therapist. She didn't realize that he just spent most of the night fighting ghosts since her excitement was getting the best of her. As much as she tries to deny it, she is still just a teenager after all.

"Ugh, Jazz. It's too early." Danny makes a dramatic show of rolling on his side and pulling the covers over his head. Jazz saw that she would have to use force or coercion. She put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. A thought came to her with a snap of her fingers.

"Do you want to go flying?" At this Danny groans with the covers over his head, but he smiles slightly. Anytime that he could turn into Phantom have FUN with his powers AND be covered by Jazz is a good deal, even if it is too early. Besides, his friends are both out on day trips with their parents anyway.

About half an hour later, Danny and Jazz were soaring through the skies of Amity Park invisibly. They were heading to a wooded area not too far from town. Jazz loves flying. She knows that this is what keeps Danny mentally grounded.

"So what did you tell mom and dad that we were doing today?" asked Danny.

"Oh, I'm, apparently, at the library helping you with a big paper that will help boost your grade at the last minute, so you need to do well in school these next few days."

"Jazz!" Danny exclaims with deep frustration. Danny paused and scrunched up his nose in thought. "Well, I guess I needed to do that any way to get Mr. Lancer off my back about falling asleep in class. It's not my fault that the Box Ghost can somehow find his way to our world any time he wants. I keep meaning to ask the old gear head if the Box Ghost can create portals or not."

In order for Danny to kick back while being able to use his powers, they flew in the direction of a large clearing in the wooded area about a half a mile from town. The clearing was about the size of a baseball field. Danny made a quick decent and let Jazz release the death grip she had around his neck. "Well, we're here," Danny said with a chuckle.

After scanning the area for something they could do, an autumn breeze passed through the clearing. It reminded Danny of the bone-deep chill that had been settling in over the last few weeks since his encounter with undergrowth. Danny let the icy chill condense in his right hand for a moment. He looked down and watched as the rapid chilling of the air around his hand cause droplets of moisture to gather in the air and form a fine band of snow and mist that swirled around his hand. After looking at the snow for a moment, Danny got an idea for something they could do together.

Now that Jazz had allowed herself to get used to gravity again, she took a look around the clearing. It was late November, so all of the leaves had fallen off the trees for the year. It left the clearing a little dreary, but Jazz was not going to let that get her spirits down. "So…what do you want to do?"

Danny had been itching for a while to relieve himself of his excess ecto-ice energy, so now is a perfect time. Frostbite, his friend, and leader of the Far Frozen told Danny a few months ago about the importance of releasing that built up energy. If Danny waits too long, he begins to freeze from the excess energy. Since Danny is still new to using ice power and the fact that the products of said power don't melt for a long time, he doesn't like to use his ice powers too much in battle. He is a teenager who needs to be in school instead of finding and melting all of his stray shots. If he doesn't, people go on a witch hunt for him about property damage. He swirled his hands for a moment, gathering the freezing ectoplasmic energy in his hands and fired it upward. It exploded into a gentle drift of snow. "I needed to practice this anyway, so what better time than the present!" Jazz's jaw dropped and she spun around in awe of the snow that was gently floating to the ground.

"This is amazing! How did you do that?" Danny had been able to explain a few things to her about his ghost powers, but he had not yet told her everything. Not yet.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you that my core is an ice elemental." Danny started shaping and reforming a piece of ice in his hands to all sorts of shapes: spirals, diamonds, cubes, and other shapes. "I need to occasionally use my ice powers or else all that cold energy builds up inside of me and I begin to freeze." Jazz winced slightly at the last part.

"Do I even want to know how you found that out?"

"Do you remember when that plant ghost, Undergrowth, attacked?" Danny paused a moment for Jazz to search her memories. She looked up and furrowed her brow.

"No, I don't think so," she replies.

"How can you not?" Danny exclaimed. "You know….big, ugly, covered the town with a wall of vicious mind controlling plants."

"Oh! You mean the Villain of Vines!" Jazz's face lights up in recognition.

"Wait, what? 'The Villain of Vines'" Danny chuckles, "and I thought 'Crate Creep' and 'Ghost X' were lame."

"Danny! I didn't know his name, so what else was I going to call him?" Jazz flushes with embarrassment. "Anyway… back to the snow powers."

"Technically they're ice powers and I didn't know about my cold core before I fought Undergrowth, so all of the stored energy was building up pretty bad. I only used it when my ghost sense went off and that was so small a part of my powers that it didn't really count for much. It got to the point where I was freezing from the inside out. I lost to Undergrowth because he kept re-growing and I couldn't focus because of the cold. When the town was totally taken over, I went to the Ghost Zone. I passed out and somehow crash-landed in a place called the Far Frozen. Luckily, I was found by their leader named Frostbite. He brought me back their village and helped me gain control over my ice powers. Though, not without some…difficulty." Danny winces at the many, many failed attempts to gain control over his ice powers.

"Aww, they sound so nice for helping you." Danny smiles at her observation.

"Yeah, they kind of worship me after the whole Pariah Dark incident. It's kind of humbling and creepy at the same time but I appreciate the gesture."

"So what did you mean by difficulty?" Jazz asked while picking up some snow in her hands. Danny let out a half laugh and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Oh, I just had issues with aiming my ice blasts and a few of the spectators got hit."

"Danny," said Jazz in her warning reprimanding voice.

"What? I didn't know how they worked, but I've practiced A LOT. Frostbite is even amazed at my skills now," huffed Danny as he turned his back to Jazz. The next thing he knew, something cold and round hit him in the back of the head sending him face first into a snow drift. "Hey!" he exclaims as he props himself up using his elbows to look at his attacker. Jazz is doubled over from laughing so hard. Several snowballs rose up around him and launched themselves at a giggling Jazz.

"Aaahh! Danny!" she squeaked as the snowballs began to pelt her. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" Jazz attempted to hit Danny with a snowball but hit a tree a few feet away.

"Wow Jazz, your aim really hasn't improved lately."

"Oh. You. Augh…." Jazz is at a loss for words, so she continues her attempts at hitting the elusive "Ghost Boy." She launched snowball after snowball at Danny who laughed whether he needed to dodge or, more often, not. After a few minutes, Danny was starting to get bored of the one-way snowball fight. His face lit up with an idea.

"Hey Jazz, come over here for a minute. I have an idea." Jazz looked hesitant but walked over anyway. They walked to the edge of the clearing.

"What is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Watch this." Danny floated to the middle of the clearing. As he touched down, some frost appeared on the ground. Danny looked up to see Jazz watching him with a curious look in her eyes. "You ready."

"I guess." Danny's smile began to widen in excitement. He lifted his arms slightly from his sides as his hands and eyes took and icy blue glow. The ice below his feet began to thicken and spread. He stepped slowly, turning in a sort of dance, looking in each direction to watch the ice spread. He continued this until every single blade of grass in the clearing was covered in a thick, completely smooth, flat sheet of ice. The ice spiraled up the trees to create intricate swirling patterns. He turned to look at Jazz's expression. He chuckled slightly at the awed look on her face. "Danny…it's so beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"I figured you'd like to try ice skating." I know you wanted to go on that trip to the ColdMetal skating rink with the nerd club, but you didn't have time because you had to study for the C.A.T.

"But…I don't have any skates." Danny floated over to her and lifted her up. His eyes flashed blue for a moment as he set her on the ice.

"What you mean? Of course, you do."

"No, I…" Jazz gasped as he looked down to see the bottom and sides of her shoes encased in a thin, but strong layer of ghost ice. He reinforced it with ectoplasmic energy, so the skates wouldn't break when they slid across the ecto-ice. Her ice covered shoes began to slowly slide out from under Jazz's feet. Danny quickly catches her arm and holds her upright.

"Well, don't stand there all day."

"But…I don't know how to skate."

"Well, I'm not going to skate with you. That would be creepy." His eyes flashed blue once again as he lifted up a glowing hand. Snow began to swirl in the air to create a snowman that was Jazz's size. The snowman had a long head on a narrow neck with a rather chubby body. He had two arms made from ice that was rounded to look like sticks. The snowman was about four feet high, so he was a little short for a snowman. Danny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at his creation. Danny grimaced at the result.

"I guess he could do skating teacher." Danny is still learning how to sculpt. Objects, plants, people, anything in real life or in the ghost zone, he can do. When it is something he has seen before, it looks so lifelike and complex. Being creative when trying to make something up is not a talent he has. As for Jazz, well…

"Oh my gosh… he is so cute!" Jazz bent a little and gave the snowman a firm hug. She looked like a kid at Christmas who was just told she could have a puppy (No cats. That's Vlad's thing.). "What's his name?"

Danny put a hand to his chin and looked off to the side. "Hmmm. How about Olaf?"

"I love you Olaf." Jazz whispered to the snowman's ear with a giggle. Danny rolled his eyes and whispered "girls," with a hint of a laugh.

"That's a name from Northern Europe or something, right?" Danny asked with a thoughtful look on his tired face.

"Yes. That's right. We just finished an analysis in class of the different character types and the psychological aspect of the characters in "The Snow Queen." I love it so much that I have been reading more European Mythology for an upcoming history paper on the history of literature in Europe."

In the background, Jazz heard Danny snicker something that did not sound unlike "nerd," but she let it slide.

"Wait a minute. My baby brother might actually have a brain that can retain information other than when the next Dead Teacher movie is coming out? Who knew?" Danny put his fisted hands on his hips and leaned forward slightly while hovering about a foot off the ground in a failed attempt to look menacing. Danny is actually picking up multiple languages bit by bit. Tucker's fascination in Esperanto is turning him into a linguistics nut on the side. Traveling to the Medieval Realm of the ghost zone has also helped.

"Hah, hah, hah. I can be just as smart as you when I need to be, I just have no time to study." Danny's eyes widened and he paused for a second. "Wow, I might be the only kid in America that can legitimately say that now." Jazz winced slightly which did not go unnoticed by Danny. "Wait. What are we doing standing around? I should be humiliating you while you attempt to learn how to ice skate."

"I will be able to ice skate just fine once I figure out how. I am a quick learner after all." Jazz then mumbled to herself, "Oh, if I knew you were going to do this, I would have read a book on ice skating first." Danny sniggered again while eyes glowed blue and he reclined back in mid-air. The newly dubbed "Olaf" bowed to Jazz. Olaf's icy hand was then extended for Jazz to take. "Why thank you for the invitation, good sir," said Jazz in an Old English, British accented voice. Danny rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. Jazz took the hand and placed another on the snowman's shoulder.

Olaf moved slowly across the ice with Jazz, very slowly, learning how to skate. All the while Jazz was laughing and having the time of her life. Danny smiled from above the skaters feeling the icy buildup in his chest beginning to subside. He actually felt warm for the first time in days. He can't say it wasn't welcome, but it was definitely a weird feeling to him now. I was like finally relaxing a stiff muscle that you pulled at a track meet last week and never had time to rest. You are okay, but there is a lingering, tingling ache that you wish would go away. Danny hadn't realized before just how strong the aching had become until he let some of his icy powers loose.

Danny closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in those feelings of relaxation for a second. The more he uses his ice powers, the more pressure is released off of his core. You would think that using cold energy would make Danny feel colder, but the opposite actually happens. The more cryoenergy Danny uses, the more energy circulates throughout his core. That movement of raw energy warms him and counteracts the chilling effect of his core. That is why he doesn't begin to freeze at every moment of the day. He felt warm, content, and more relaxed than he had in weeks. It was like coming in from playing outside on a cool, snowy day and not realize how cold you truly felt until you wrap up in toasty warm blankets.

Unfortunately, the warm feeling also caused his perpetually sleep-deprived brain to become drowsy. While he wasn't paying attention, Danny was expending more and more cryoenergy to maintain that warm feeling and relaxation that he subconsciously realizes he had been lacking recently. With the sudden burst of energy and all of the extra force, Danny was putting into his ice powers, Olaf was moving faster and faster. Jazz at this point was having trouble keeping her footing.

"Uh. Danny. You might want to slow down now. Danny." Olaf at this point was almost dragging her around the ice at a really fast pace because Jazz hadn't learned how to stop yet. "Danny!" Jazz looked up and saw that his eyes were closed while he is floating reclined in the air with a content smile on his face. "DANNY!" Danny's eyes snapped open and Olaf abruptly stopped midway into a turn. Jazz went sliding forward, past Olaf and starting losing balance fast. Her arms began to windmill as she was starting to fall forward. She wobbled back and forth. Danny looked around, disoriented at Jazz's sudden outburst. Danny whips around to see her headed for one of the rock-hard ice coated trees.

"Jazz!" He tries to move as fast as he can to catch her, but he is too late. Jazz slipped on the ice and hit headfirst into a tree at the edge of the rink.

Blood.

That was what he saw on the ice when she falls away from the tree. "Jazz." He knelt down beside her and carefully rolled her over. She had a large gash on the top and the left side of her head. "Oh My God. Jazz. Jazz! JAZZ!" Jazz wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing either. He put two shaking fingers to her neck. She had a pulse. "Hold on Jazz. Everything's gonna be okay. I've got you." Danny picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Adjusting her in his arms so that he wouldn't do any more damage, Danny rockets into the air. He flew faster than he ever had before. He was pushing himself, trying to make it to the hospital in time. He felt as if ice had just been dumped in his veins.

As Danny touched down at the hospital, he phased inside the Emergency Room waiting area. The entrance of a ghost carrying a bloodied girl through a wall might just frighten a few people. Everyone began screaming and the people who were with the injured began to pull them as far away from the ghost as possible. One person remains calm enough to realize that it was Phantom and NOT a ghost attack. "It's Phantom," someone said in a clear but apprehensive and worried voice.

A brave, nearby doctor walked up. He was in his late fifties or early sixties. The doctor was very short. He also had a round, kind face, a large nose, and bushy eyebrows. His name tag read "Dr. Peter Trollbrooke." "What happened?" he asked.

"Please! You have to help her! She's not breathing!" The doctor took note of the gash on her forehead. He looked over to the still petrified desk aide behind the counter.

"Call Mitzie down here and tell her to bring a stretcher and oxygen mask. Also, call Dr. Marsh and tell him to prep an MRI in any radiology room we have open." The desk aide answered with a shaky "okay" and did what she was told. Dr. Trollbrooke then turned back to Phantom. "Phantom, I'll do what I can for her but I need to know her name and what happened to our reports."

"H-her name is J-Jasmine Fen-Fenton. She hit her head on a tree! I tried to s-s-stop it! I-I did but…she...I couldn't...it wouldn't stop!" Phantom's volume had increased to the point that he was nearly shouting in hysterics. The doctor's eyes softened at this.

"Shhhh….Shhhh, it's okay Phantom. I'm sure you gave the ghost that did this a what for and everything is fine." Phantom paled considerably, but it did not go unnoticed by the doctor's keen eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Phantom's head snapped to attention at the sound of the doctor's voice. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I just better get out of here before the Fenton's show up. They might not….understand."

Assuming that Phantom was thinking about the Fenton's and their ghost hunting devices, Dr. Trollbrooke let the matter drop. "Ah... no problem." The nurse assistant arrived with the stretcher. "I'll take her and you go on ahead. I need to tell the Fentons that you brought her in, but you can at least get a head start."

"Thank you," was the only breathless reply that he received. Phantom laid Jazz down gingerly onto the stretcher and flew out of the hospital as quickly as he could.

Danny flew invisibly like a rocket back to their skating rink. The minute he landed he turned himself and the ice intangible to remove the blood and sink it deep into the ground. "Okay now for this darn ice." When Danny tried to melt the ice, it wouldn't melt.

Not even a drop.

"Oh man." Danny ran a hand through his snowy white hair. He then realized that it would be suspicious if he wasn't with his sister when they were supposed to both be at the library studying. "Oh man, oh man, oh man. Not good. I don't have time for this." Danny fires an ectoblast at the places where his sister's blood splattered on the ice incinerating it instantly. Danny touched down on the rink and walked over to the tree making sure the blood was gone. Danny spared on last glance at the ice rink before flying back towards the hospital. He never noticed that the ice at the edge of the rink and encasing the trees had slowly thickened and hardened every second he was there.

Danny descended and transformed in an alleyway a few blocks from the hospital since his parents were probably already there.

 **To be continued…..**

 **Let me know what you think in the comments. I don't know how often that I will update this story, but I already have part of Chapter 2 written. Since I am a part-time student with a full-time job, I will try to update this story about once a month and weekly this summer.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **NinjaGhost1752**


End file.
